Mama Rollins
by Oliviabensonsvu
Summary: Amanda and Brandon have been dating for over a year now and Brandon invites Rollins over for a very special dinner that involves, her and Brandon under covers. 11 weeks later Rollins finds out she's pregnant and tells Brandon but he doesn't want to be part of it and leaves her. What is Rollins going to do now?
1. Chapter 1

"So, what would you like for dinner? I can make chicken with cinnamon gravy." -Brandon

"Sounds great." -Amanda

"Ok, I'll get that started." -Brandon

"I'll help if you want?" -Amanda

"I'd love that." -Brandon

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

After dinner Brandon invited Amanda into his garden where there was a lit path into a maze of roses and at the end of the path was a big hot tub with lights all around the outside. Amanda couldn't believe her eye it was so beautiful that she almost fainted, Brandon had to steady her.

"Would you like to have a swim with me?" -Brandon

"Love to!" -Amanda

They both got out of their cloths and all they wore were underwear and a undershirt. Brandon got into the hot tub first and helped Amanda in. Brandon also grabbed wine from his outside fridge for them.

" A toast to a year of this relationship going north, instead of my thoughts of south." -Brandon

" A toast." -Amanda

Amanda couldn't think of anything else but the stars in Brandon's eyes and wonderful time she was having, but she lost track of time and how much she had to drink tat Brandon and her were to drunk to care. Brandon suggested sex and she didn't say no to that.

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

The next morning at work Benson went over to Rollins desk and asked for everything in detail before the boys came in. After 20 mins of details of her romantic evening that Olivia asked if they should have a double date, with her and Cassidy, and Amanda said that she didn't see why not but had to check with Brandon to see what his schedule was, cause Olivia already knew Rollins. It took Brandon 1 min to respond to her but he didn't mind it, and that his schedule was free when ever she wanted it to be. She smiled at the text and told Benson that he didn't mind. Olivia asked if spending their free Sunday to go to lunch with her and Cassidy would be ok, and she said sure.

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

They went to eat at this restaurant in west harlem and Cassidy was talking to Brandon about baseball, while Liv and Amanda talked about how well they were getting along.

"Did you see last weeks game. Matt Harley pitched a perfect game. and not just that game but a perfect session!" -Cassidy

"Ya that was his best session, i don't know what happened to him after though?" -Brandon

"Me neither" -Cassidy

"This is the first time I've actually seen him having fun with another guy." -Liv

"Really." -Amanda

"Ya he's always talking me." -Liv

"Well i think you'll be seeing him more often then." -Amanda

"I guess I will." -Liv

They both laughed and continued to talk about work and the Hanster case, while they guys continued to talk about whatever guys talk about.

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

11 weeks later

"Brandon." -Amanda

"Babe what's wrong?" -Brandon

"I'm late." -Amanda

"You sure?" -Brandon

"Ya, hey I'm going to go to work then go to the doctors. I'll call you later." -Amanda

"Ok." -Brandon

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

"Docket ending 6577 people verse John Smith Rape in the first degree." Announcer

"I'll hear the people on bail." -judge

"Remand, The defendant is a flight risk, and runs a rope company, that supplies nails and rope. Also Megan Hanster was an employe their." -Barba

"My client didn't even know Megan until she was raped-" -Langdon

"I'm agreeing with the people on this, Defendant is remanded to Rickers till trial." -Judge

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

"Hey Brandon! I have something to tell you, its pretty exciting!" -Amanda

"What!" -Brandon

"I'm pregnant! Isn't it exciting...why aren't you excited?" -Amanda

"I just... Well I just thought we were taking it so, thats all." -Brandon

"You think i planned this!"- Amanda

"Well you have been talking about having a baby." -Brandon

"Yes, I have and no i definitely did not plan this!" -Amanda

"Whatever you say, Amanda." -Brandon

"What does that suppose to mean!' -Amanda

"Nothing! You know what i can't take this. If your going be like this for 9 more months I can't do that! Your on your own for the rest of this pregnancy, because this attitude is not going to fly with me! " -Brandon

"BRANDON NO PLEASE!" -Amanda

But she was to late he was already at the door.

"I'll come and get my stuff when your at work!" -Brandon

When the door slammed shut Amanda went into a meltdown, and called Olivia.

Ring Ring

"Benson." -Liv

"Hey Liv, can I talked to you for a minute? " -Amanda

"Sure, What's wrong?" -Liv

"Nothing, (lying) it just i need to tell you something and i need your opinion on wat i should do?" -Amanda


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what would you like for dinner? I can make chicken with cinnamon gravy." -Brandon

"Sounds great." -Amanda

"Ok, I'll get that started." -Brandon

"I'll help if you want?" -Amanda

"I'd love that." -Brandon

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

After dinner Brandon invited Amanda into his garden where there was a lit path into a maze of roses and at the end of the path was a big hot tub with lights all around the outside. Amanda couldn't believe her eye it was so beautiful that she almost fainted, Brandon had to steady her.

"Would you like to have a swim with me?" -Brandon

"Love to!" -Amanda

They both got out of their cloths and all they wore were underwear and a undershirt. Brandon got into the hot tub first and helped Amanda in. Brandon also grabbed wine from his outside fridge for them.

" A toast to a year of this relationship going north, instead of my thoughts of south." -Brandon

" A toast." -Amanda

Amanda couldn't think of anything else but the stars in Brandon's eyes and wonderful time she was having, but she lost track of time and how much she had to drink tat Brandon and her were to drunk to care. Brandon suggested sex and she didn't say no to that.

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

The next morning at work Benson went over to Rollins desk and asked for everything in detail before the boys came in. After 20 mins of details of her romantic evening that Olivia asked if they should have a double date, with her and Cassidy, and Amanda said that she didn't see why not but had to check with Brandon to see what his schedule was, cause Olivia already knew Rollins. It took Brandon 1 min to respond to her but he didn't mind it, and that his schedule was free when ever she wanted it to be. She smiled at the text and told Benson that he didn't mind. Olivia asked if spending their free Sunday to go to lunch with her and Cassidy would be ok, and she said sure.

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

They went to eat at this restaurant in west harlem and Cassidy was talking to Brandon about baseball, while Liv and Amanda talked about how well they were getting along.

"Did you see last weeks game. Matt Harley pitched a perfect game. and not just that game but a perfect session!" -Cassidy

"Ya that was his best session, i don't know what happened to him after though?" -Brandon

"Me neither" -Cassidy

"This is the first time I've actually seen him having fun with another guy." -Liv

"Really." -Amanda

"Ya he's always talking me." -Liv

"Well i think you'll be seeing him more often then." -Amanda

"I guess I will." -Liv

They both laughed and continued to talk about work and the Hanster case, while they guys continued to talk about whatever guys talk about.

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

11 weeks past and Cassidy and Brandon were hanging out at a baseball game, while the girls had work.

"Docket ending 6577 people verse John Smith Rape in the first degree." Announcer

"I'll hear the people on bail." -judge

"Remand, The defendant is a flight risk, and runs a rope company, that supplies nails and rope. Also Megan Hanster was an employe their." -Barba

"My client didn't even know Megan until she was raped-" -Langdon

"I'm agreeing with the people on this, Defendant is remanded to Rickers till trial." -Judge

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

"Hey Liv, can I talked to you for a minute? " -Amanda

"Sure, What's wrong?" -Liv

"Nothing, (lying) it just i need to tell you something and i need your opinion on wat i should do?" -Amanda


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey left you!" -Liv

"Yes! He thought that I planned this pregnancy, but I knew that I didn't, so he said he'd come and get his things whenever I'm at work." -Amanda

"I can't believe it, you two were perfect together." -Liv

"Me neither, I'll just be happy enough to get over him, and pretend that I never knew him." -Amanda

"Well don't forget about the fact that he's the father of your baby?' -Liv

"Promise you I never will!" -Amanda

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

1 month later

"So, How you doing Amanda?" -Nick

"I'm... hanging on." -Amanda

"You'll get through it don't worry. Just me, your going to be a great mother." -Nick

"Ok so you have a victim her name is Jane Hustin, and she says she knows her attacker, so... Rollins, Fin, you two go meet the victim at Mercy General Hospital."

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

"Hello, my names Amanda and this is Fin, we're police officers. We're here to help y-'

"My attackers name is Brandon Maxwell, he tied me up and raped me for 20 hours."

Amanda couldn't believe the words coming out of the victims mouth, her x-boyfriend raped a girl and kept her hostage for 20 hours. But then she thought to herself he most of lost it without her and had to have sex with a girl, and the only way to do that was to rape a girl. Her exact thoughts were "Why not he's single!" and the other part of her was "I was dating a rapist" but the first thought over powered the dating a rapist thought. So she and Fin said they would contact her for anything, and went back to the precinct.

"So, what did the victim say?' -Nick

"She said her attackers name was Brandon Maxwell, and she said that she never met him in her life." -Fin

Amanda just sat in her chair and tried not to cry hearing this. Olivia knew how Amanda felt, when Cassidy was accused of rapping a prostitue, so she went over to Rollins, and told her that it was going to be ok. But Amanda knew other wise and was happy that she didn't have to see his face ever again.

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

2 months later

Today was training day, and Olivia, Nick, Fin, and Amanda were ready for whatever they through at them. Fin and Amanda were up first for "Victim Saver", So they got their vest on and wait for the bell before starting. "Ring, Ring" Running into the roll play building Fin, and Amanda pulled their guns and Fin burst the door open hearing the screams for help. Entering the room seeing a man ontop of a girl, Fin pulled the guy off Amanda asked the girl if she was ok, then turned to Fin for backup.

"Hands on the wall buddy!"-Fin

"They are!" -Guy

"Hey, do not resist!" -Amanda

"Hey detective!" -Girl

The girl had a gun but witth no bullets of course, so she pulled the triger when Amanda turned around, then hearing the shut Fin turned around quickly and saw nothing wrong and laughed. But Amanda knew something was wrong, she rased her hand to her stomach and looked at Fin who arrested the guy to the chair and ran over to Amanda.

"There's something wrong, there's something wrong." -Amanda

Hearing this both Nick, and Olivia came running to Rollins.

Amanda felt a little flutter in her stomach after the shot was fired.

"Liv, your right I got comfortable and the world is smacking me down for it."-Amanda

"What are you saying is wrong Rollins." -Olivia

"There was a flutter, it can't be right." -Amanda

Olivia put her hand on Amanda's abdomen on felt it, it wasn't a flutter, it was a kick, a little kick.

"Nothings wrong Amanda, it's just your baby." -Olivia

"Ok." -Amanda

"It's kicking." -Olivia

"O." -Amanda

They all laughed. Training day continued and they had gun shooting practice, then when they were done they all said goodnight and left.


	4. Chapter 4

As a 8 month Amanda walked into the squad room, she felt like everyone was starring right at here when she walked, but she knew it was only one more month till that would end. She walked over to her desk and had a rough timing sitting but eventually got into her seat.

"How you holding up Rollins." -Fin

"Glad it's almost over, but I like being pregnant, I kinda got help, with a lot of stuff I normally wouldn't. -Amanda

"Well as long as your happy, I'm happy for you." -Fin

"Thanks Finn." -Amanda

"Ok everyone, Rollins, Fin, CSU need you at the victims house, Benson, Amaro, meet the victim at Mercy." -Cragen

"Right Capt." -Fin

"On it Capt." -Amanda

"I'll get Amaro." -Olivia

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

"Well look at you, to be" -Warner

"Thanks." -Amanda

"Ok, so-" -Warner

"Wait, what are you doing here." -Fin

"The victims, brother was dead, so I was called, same as you minus the dead body." -Warner

"Right." -Fin

"So, what do we have Melinda?" -Amanda

"Blood splatters everywhere, they must of had really bad fight about whatever, but anyways we also have blood stains on the bed, I bagged that and sent it to my lab to see if its John Doe in my morgue or your victims." -Warner

"Thanks Melinda." -Amanda

'Welcome, I'll send the lab reports to your squad when I'm finished." -Warner

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

2 weeks later

It was a normal day in the squad room, Nick was talking to Fin near the TV, and Benson was typing her DD5s for a case that they finished 2 weeks ago, and heard a soft scream coming from the lunch area, where she could see Rollins putting her cup of milk down on the contour and lean up against the fridge. Olivia stopped typing and got up and walked fast over to where Amanda was and had a quiet conversation.

"Hey, Amanda you ok?" -Olivia

"I don't know, I just felt this sharp pain." Amanda said her breathing out of sorts

"Where did you feel the pain?" Olivia said a little worried

"I my stoma-, Oww!" Amanda felt another pain shoot through her stomach like the bullet that hit her shoulder.

"Ok, Amanda I'm gonna get Amaro, and we're going to get you to the hospital. Ok?" -Olivia

"But Liv, its to early, its to early!" -Amanda

"Ok don't worry ok, let me go get Amaro and we'll get you to the hospital. Ok stay here I'll be right back, breathe Amanda." -Olivia

Olivia ran over to Amaro and told him about Amanda and Fin said that he would tell the Captain that they were bringing Rollins to the hospital. Olivia ran back over to Rollins and told her keep breathing, and Rollins put one hand over Nicks shoulder, so Olivia could get the elevator.

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

In the squad car Amanda could feel another pain shoot through her and grabbed Olivia's hand for comfort. Half way to the hospital Amanda asked Amaro what the time was and he said 11:30, she thought about the last pain she had was 30 mins ago and her pains had become 3 minutes apart, but now they've stopped, she knew something was wrong. At the hospital the doctors checked Amanda out and told her that she was having false labor pains, and told her that they will keep coming until a week or two before the real ones come. Relieved Benson,Amaro, and Rollins left the hospital, and Amanda said that she was sorry about this and Olivia said that it ok, it wasn't your fault, we both thought that you were in labor so we took you to the hospital, thats what your suppose to do. They laughed and talked about work the rest of the ride back.

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

4 weeks later

Amanda sat at her desk, typing her DD5s for a case when she felt a sharp pain, but she breathed through it cause she knew that baby Rollins wasn't due for another 2 weeks. When her shift was over she, and Olivia left in the elevator together and decided to talk about their cases and their plans for the weekend when Amanda was in the middle of her sentence a sharp pain punched her in the stomach, Liv saw her scrunch her face so she told her to breathe, because like Amanda Liv thought it was false labor not thinking of the fact that she was due in 2 weeks. When the contraction was over and the elevator stopped Liv and Amanda went their separate ways and went home.

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

Amanda's Apartment 3:15 am

Amanda woke with a sudden wet spot and relied that the contractions that she was having all day weren't false labor contractions


	5. Chapter 5

As her contractions were getting closer se reached for her phone and called Olivia:

"Benson."

"Liv, it's Amanda."

"Hey, Amanda, you ok?"

"No. Liv, my water broke and I'm sorry to wake you but i knew you would answer your phone cause- AH OH GOD!"

"Ok, ok , Amanda how far apart are your contractions?"

"I think there about OWW, 6 minutes apart, OH GOD! LIV! HELP ME!"

"OK, first you have to breathe Amanda, remember to breathe, second I'm on my way ok, also Cassidy is over I'm going to bring him but if i tell him why he won't come so, I'm just going to tell him Brandon's over and hang out. Ok I'm on my way. I'll be there in 3, ok. Just breathe Amanda."

3 minutes passed and Olivia wasn't at Amanda's apartment. Her contractions were ow 2 minutes apart, and she knew her baby was coming and it wasn't waiting for Olivia.

"Ok baby, just hold on, please hold on. PLEASE! OWW! OK, OK, I GET, YOUR NOT WAITING!

Amanda felt this pressure in her stomach that felt like her insides were being ripped out. She felt like pushing so she crawled into her bedroom grabbed a pillow, put it between her legs, grabbed her bedpost and pushed as hard as she could.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Amanda, It's Olivia and Cassidy, can you open then door?"

After saying this Cassidy heard a scream told Liv to step out of the way, and push the door open.

"Amanda, where are you!"

"LIV! I'M IN MY BEDROOM!

Running into her bedroom Olivia went right over to Amanda kneeled behind her and put her arms through her armpits so Amanda had something to lean against. Cassidy on the other hand ran into the bathroom grabbed two towels and through them on the floor.

"LIV! OH GOD!"

"Your doing great baby girl, just keep pushing. Cassidy ran into the bathroom and get a cold compress, to cool her down with. Hurry! Your doing great, your doing great."

"LIV! OH GOD! IT'S COMING, OWW , IT'S COMING!

Olivia looked down to see the babies head.

"Your doing great, I can see it's head Amanda, keep pushing, it's almost over."

Cassidy came running back with the cold compress and gave it to Olivia. Amanda let her grab the compress and dropped her hand onto the pillow then when she breathing she touched the babies head.

"I can feel it Liv, he shoulders are almost out!"

"Good girl, just keep pushing."

Pushing with all her might she felt relief blow through her like wind blowing leafs on a day in Fall.

"wa,wa,wa,wa!"

"You did it Amanda! You did it! Great job"

Amanda scooped the baby trying to calm it.

"It's ok, baby...boy! It's ok my little boy!"

Olivia gave Amanda a blanket to rap the baby in. While Cassidy tried not to cry.

"Bri, are you crying?"

"No...I'm tougher then that."

"Look at him Liv, he's so adorable."

"Ya, he looks just like you too. He needs a name."

"Nathan Michael Rollins."

"Thats beautiful."

"Thanks."

Amanda knew that this day could get any better.

"What the hell!"

"Wh-Brandon!" -Cassidy

"Ya, I was coming to see how Amanda is."

"I don't think, she wants to see you bastard!" -Cassidy

"Why not?"

"She's mad at what you did to her, now get out!"

"Wait why ar-"

But before he could finish his sentence Cassidy slammed the door in his face and walked over and told Amanda that Brandon wanted to see her, and told her that her slammed the door in his face. She thanked him for that, she knew that he was never going to see her or her son anymore.

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

**Review and tell me if I should continue writing this story. **


End file.
